


Anniverary Kiss

by spacedragonarmada



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo Ousaka has been harboring feelings for a certain member of TRIGGER and when the duo get drunk at the anniversary party, feelings become clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After almost a year I finally ship my son with someone. The interviews are a blessing for this ship material, Ryuu is A+ boyfriend material for Sougo.

Sougo knew as he downed another half glass he'd already had far too much. His head felt fuzzy and his cheeks warm but even so tonight was a night of celebration. a toast to how far idolish7 had come and he decided it was okay to let himself go with the flow and have fun. 

The alcohol too doubled as his liquid luck allowing him to freely swing his arm around the shoulder of the attractive male he'd slowly been developing deeper and deeper feelings for. If he had to pin it down to a particular point he'd have to confess it was during the recording for Love & Game where a usual banter with Tamaki has resulted in the older male stepping in to end their quarrel.

Ryunosuke had shown that more shy and vulnerable side to himself upon pulling Sougo away to talk and again in the rabbit chats between them and for the trained eye, when he had a few drinks past his own liquid luck. a relationship within your own band was out of the question, a relationship with someone outside of the band or worse from a different band even more so. It was part of the contract even if the human desire for companionship could be traced back to biology. 

Iori and Riku got away with it through subtly, while Momo and Yuki well, you couldn't tell Momo not to flirt or touch his partner if you tried. It just became something part of his character and passed off as Momo being Momo but it meant that secret side literally everyone knew was present could exist with relative ease. 

Sougo wondered how the other male saw him. Were they really just friends? Or even ‘brothers’ like the taller male had said in one of their many interviews? He desired to be more. Surely the male who could fake an appearance to hide his more vulnerable self could hide a forbidden relationship too. 

His mouth went dry at the thought of doing more than chat and sing. More than these quiet get togethers and drinks. He felt himself leaning even closer to the brunette and Gaku raised an eyebrow perhaps in concern the smaller male was about to puke, pass out, or both. Instead, as the senseis left to chat and give the young adults some room Sougo put that liquid luck to the test and ran his tongue from cheek to temple feeling the way Ryunosuke froze beside him. 

Eyes that caught the notion from around the table did a less than subtle double take as Ryunosuke almost dropped his drink. 

Sougo's heart beat so loudly in his chest he could feel the pulse in his ears. In a room of 12 other people there was no way the gesture would he ever gone unnoticed. He simply hoped at the back of his mind that he could blame it on the alcohol of Momo would be an angel and save him. Now he really felt like he was going to pass out.

Nagi's eyes widen and his jaw dropped, about to blurt out in front of everyone when Momo intervened.

"Yuki-chaaan." The boisterous male cooed as the silver haired male next to him turned to face him. Startled only slightly by how close the other was already to his face. Momo had no concept of personal space at times.

"I'm drunk enough to kiss you now." He announced happily drawing the attention from everyone. Momo made many claims but seldom went through with it usually playing it back on simple teasing. But as Yuki stared into those pink eyes he could see no trace of that teasing flicker and in the next moment the younger male threaded his fingers through that long silky hair and brought their lips together for everyone in the room to see.

Some watched, others laughed it off nervously or otherwise. Either way Sougo was grateful for the save as he slumped against Ryunosuke and almost dragged the male to the ground with him.  
Having broken the kiss and ruffled Yuki's hair, Momo played off the kiss like it was nothing as he left the incredibly flustered male to round the table and check on Sougo.

Deeming him in need to some time to cool off Momo untangle Sougo's blue knitted scarf and helped him shed the similarly knitted cream cardigan, tossing them at Ryunosuke before looping an arm under his frame as smoothly talked the worried Ryuu into helping support the drunken male as they left the room. Reassuring the worried concerns with 'he just needs to lie down for a bit.'

Relationship scandals of any sort were impossible to hide from the prying eye of Momo so it was without surprise the energetic male had pulled Sougo aside to ask him about his love affair with TRIGGER. At least Momo had his serious side and knowing Sougo’s almighty lack of self confidence, reassured the younger male he wouldn’t tell a soul. Not even Yuki. 

Sougo was grateful for that, but on the fence about whether being left in the same room as the subject of his fanboy and romantic crush was really the best. He almost wished someone had the initiative to bring a bottle with them so he could forget by morning. 

He lay face still burning red while looking away from the other as he tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. Countless intoxicated thoughts running through his head ranging from the innocent to the sinful and back again, when would the torment end? He knew he wasn’t good enough for the other no matter how badly he wanted this.

Suddenly there was the gentle touch of a hand to his hair and that sexy low voice caressing his ears.

"Mitsuki-san pets your hair to calm you down right? Shall I pat you too?" The words were so harmless and sincere Sougo felt like he needed to cleanse himself in holy fire when his mind jumped to the kinkier end of the spectrum. Still as Ryunosuke carded his fingers gently through his hair smoothing it out, the smaller male couldn't help but lean into the touch.

With Mitsuki he felt calm and only a little embarrassed whereas with Ryunosuke he felt completely embarrassed and shamefully aroused.

“Sorry about before.” Sougo whispers as he gets used to the burning sensation in his body. His mind is a little less hazy and he’s already lost track of how long Ryuu has been touching his hair. Doesn’t he want to get back to the party?

“No need to apologise, you meant no harm by it.” Ryuu reassured him. 

“You say that but I tried to kiss you in front of everyone.” 

Sougo cursed his honest streak especially while under the influence. At the same time he felt like he needed to atone for his unprofessionalism. 

Ryunosuke on the other hand, couldn’t bring himself to be shocked upon the realisation of what the other had tried to do. Trying to stifle the laughter as he replied.

“Wait, that was supposed to be a kiss?” Talk about awkwardly adorable the younger male had completed missed his mark and licked him instead. Part of him felt guilty for the way Sougo tried to bury his face into the infirmary bed but it was just too funny.

“Please stop laughing at me.” Sougo pleaded silently wishing that mattress would open up and swallow him whole, spare him the embarrassment of this whole night. Why did he decide to drink?  
“Sorry, sorry. It was an adorable attempt.” Ryuu apologised, pausing for a moment before leaning in a little closer, a teasing smile upon his perfect face. “Would you like to try again?”

Sougo let out the most inhuman squeak as he turned perhaps too quickly to meet the other’s cat-like eyes. The room may have been lit but still those predatory eyes seemed to glow. 

His voice caught in his throat as Ryuu drew in closer, their noses almost touching as he found himself trapped between muscular arms. 

“Nn? Do you want to try and touch me more?”

“T-tsunashi-san.” Sougo stuttered before, against better judgement, grabbing the other’s navy vest and pulling him down into a kiss.

Sougo’s eyes closed as Ryuu’s widened in shock, he hadn’t expected the timid boy to actually take him up on the claim. He was only so good at keeping up his sexy and wild persona and Sougo taking the initiative shattered that image in an instant. 

Breathlessly pulling back Ryunosuke’s face was even more flushed than Sougo’s drunken one as his dialect reverted to its roots as he stuttered in embarrassment.

“I-I can’t! This is impossible.” Ryuu cried out as he covered his mouth. “I can’t keep up this persona if you do something like that!” No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t keep up that wild and sexy image the magazines played up so much. He was a fisherman at heart, not a playboy.

“Tsunashi-san?” Sougo repeated again quieter this time. Guilt again coiling like some sinister serpent threatening to strangle him for overstepping a line. 

“Your handwriting is pretty unique you know? You’ve been writing letter to TRIGGER a lot, mostly under anonymous names. But your more recent letters have been directed to me, you’re quite poetic, just like your music when you sing with MEZZO”.” Ryunosuke began, scooting himself closer on the bed and carefully caressing the smaller male’s hair some more grateful that Sougo didn’t pull away.

“The thing that worried me though was even after Love & Game you only ever wrote about my stage persona, I wondered maybe you don’t like anything about me personally?”

“That’s not true!” The smaller blurted out, again caught off by the brunette’s unexpected shy and caring side he’d come to love even more than that man he strived to be. Manly, confident, and full of sex appeal. 

“I didn’t write about the you I got to know because you said you read your letters in the dressing room right? I didn’t want to give myself away or some across as some sort of... stalker.”

"I suppose you weren't expecting me to recognize your handwriting." Ryuu sighed, relieved.

"No. Not really." He answered though truthfully some deeper part of him had held onto that thread of hope that maybe he'd get to meet the TRIGGER unit in person or in this case, Ryuu to notice him.

Now that he was here he was more than a little grateful the alcohol helped break the ice with his dismal self esteem and self destructive tendencies of guilt.

"Well, I'm up for going this forbidden romance a shot if you want to." Ryunosuke commented bluntly, gaze hot and heavy on his own as he felt his stomach perform a back flip. Doubt was fingering its way into his mind and for once he decided to fight it off. This was an opportunity he'd been dying to take. Much like the way he'd learned to open his heart to the band he now called his family, Sougo wanted to open to Ryuu and find even more happiness in his life. He wanted to feel like he deserved their affections when they had already done so much for him.

"Please." Was all the white haired male could utter as he drowned himself in the feeling of lips upon his own. Basking in the other's scent as he leaned over Sougo's smaller body. Hands moving to rest on his hips as their kiss deepened.

Pausing only for a moment to take a breath.

"Yamato-san was right." Ryuu chuckled teasingly rubbing small circles into the defined bone as the other panted hotly.

"You do have really nice hips."

Before he could even begin to protest Ryuu's lips were on his again. The moans muffled between the kiss as Sougo gripped tightly onto the fabric of his pale blue shirt.

When at last they pulled away breathless, Ryunosuke dug into his pocket fetching one of TRIGGER's cards and a pen. Scribbling down some numbers before seductively slipping it in Sougo's breast pocket.

"I don't use it much but if you wanna hang out or hook up, flip me a message I'll see if I'm free." Adding a smooth wink to the end before pushing himself up off the bed and adjusting his shirt, waistcoat, and carefully rearranging his messy hair.

"I'm going to head back and tell everyone you're well. Come and join us soon okay?" The sexual tone came back in full force and Sougo damn near moaned at how hot the other was. 

Quickly nodding a small yes before throwing himself back into the cool pillow to even attempt to dull his raging blush.

Perhaps tonight wasn't so bad after all. Sougo couldn't help but smile fondly at that.

He'd text Ryunosuke for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer festival secret kisses and Nagi being his beautiful self.

It wasn't long before Sougo willed himself to send the other male a text after he so willingly gave up his number at the last party for Idolish7 TRIGGER and Re:Vale. 

As expected there seldom was time both males were free to meet so the two who barely touched their phones would frequently grab the mobile device to send short messages morning, night, and before concerts. As much as Sougo wanted to do more with the other, hand holding and kissing, he was silently grateful for the slow pace of their relationship. It gave him time to mentally prepare himself and fight off his anxieties. The letters to TRIGGER hadn't stopped as it was still the most comfortable form of communication but in turn the letters to MEZZO", specifically to him, saw the arrival of a 'mysterious' new fan.

Ryunosuke on the other hand couldn't keep his hands to himself and soon enough casual meet ups between the units became makeshift dates involving carefully timed glances and lingering touches. It stirred the butterflies in the younger male’s stomach each and every time.

Ryuu commented how he loved seeing Sougo's smile and unintentionally found himself smiling more. Everyone else noticed it too.

"Mmm, Sou-chan is smiling a lot more lately." Tamaki mused while he watched Mitsuki baking with hungry eyes.

"Perhaps he's got a new fan sending him encouraging messages to boost his confidence?" The shorter blonde suggested handing the significantly taller one the remains of the sugar and butter mix to lick off a whisk.

"Ooohh? Perhaps he's found some dashing damsel!" Nagi chimed in excitedly, his Japanese slipping into a more garbled tone.

"Mmm maybe..." Tamaki hummed wiping off the last of the butter from his lip before tossing the whisk in the soapy water. "I've seen him use his phone before a concert-"

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhhh! A dashing damsel lurking in the crowd! So romantic! I simply must know who it is!" Nagi butted in mind racing at the imaginary image conjured in his mind.

“Sou-chan will get angry if you push him around.” Tamaki replied dully as Mitsuki simply awaited Nagi’s comeback. No doubt he was comparing it to that one arc of Magical★Cocona he insisted everyone watched with him. Nevertheless, Nagi was reduced to silence for a moment.

“Maybe I should just ask Manager-” 

“No.” 

\-----------------------------

The blinding lights and thrum of music sent pleasurable sparks pulsating throughout his body.

Whether it was on stage, in the studio, or the comfort of his own room; music and singing was where Sougo felt most at home. A way to express himself through rhythm and song and remind himself if how he got here and how he missed his late uncle dearly. Music was his connection to him and between his biological family practically disowning him after his passing, music was a way to relieve the pain and connect with his now-family with Idolish7. Even if his words could never express his gratitude at least the effort he put into their songs could serve some kind of repayment for welcoming him in.

This particular concert was small, a preparation for the main event tonight but still it was as important as ever to keep the enthusiasm high. It was currently himself and Tamaki on the final stretch of MEZZO" Piece of Love. The satisfied smile on their manager’s face was all the confirmation he needed that they'd done well and after a quick bow and small critique the duo exited the stage to make way for the next unit.

Everyone from Idolish7 and TRIGGER were singing tonight for the summer festival and the recent collaborations were enjoyable for a number of reasons.

Sougo panted from exhaustion of throwing his all into the song. It was one of the few times he and Tamaki could really put aside their differences and come together on mutual ground to perform to an audience. He had just finished congratulating Tamaki on a great performance when the familiar voice of Ryunosuke rang like music to his ears.

“Sougo-kun!” The male called with a friendly beckoning gesture. “Have you got a moment?”

Sougo had to stop himself from practically skipping towards the other, tossing a quick ‘go ahead without me I’ll catch up’ to his partner before following Ryunosuke down the back of the stage.

They continued until arriving at a previously discovered secluded corner. It was like following a cat into its den and he was a small nervous bunny. Sougo found himself apprehensive but excited at what might happen next.

"You have that sparkle in your eye Sougo-kun, you really do love singing. I C Major potential in us getting together.” The male whispered with a sly smirk.

“Did you really just do that?” Sougo couldn’t help but chuckle at the cheesy pickup line, completely missing the compliment just moments before. 

It was a little habit Ryunosuke had picked up realising he had some semblance of control over whether the smaller boy turned into an embarrassed blushing mess denying the compliments, or accept it without rebuttal by subtly changing the subject or throwing in a quick pick up line. It worked 90% of the time thanks to the brunette’s dashing looks and sexy voice. His stage front came very much in handy at these points to subtly encourage Sougo to see the best in himself.

“I did.” He said assertively, catching the other’s chin and kissing him sweetly. 

It made his heart race, not only the fact he was kissing the attractive male, but also from the sheer knowledge that at any moment someone could come walking by and find them. In itself it was its own kind of thrill, he almost wanted to be caught, but at the same time he really did not.

Which only made it all the more devastating when the familiar ‘oh!’ of Nagi tore the duo apart.

Ryunosuke looked like a guilty kitten, Sougo an embarrassed nervous wreck, and Nagi with the biggest knowing grin across his perfect face. 

“So this is why you’ve been smiling so much! Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about you lovebirds.” Nagi chucked as Sougo shuffled to hide his small frame behind Ryuu’s broader one. It was a cute gesture Ryuu had to stop himself from laughing too to avoid embarrassing the other more than he already was.

“We’d appreciate that.” He said instead placing a hand atop Sougo’s head and petting the snowy strands comfortingly. 

“We’re heading down to the day festival since we’ll be dazzling everyone tonight! But if you’d rather stay back and smooch-”

“I’ll be there soon.” Sougo quickly cut the blonde male off, his face still hidden and hands clenched in the fabric of Ryuu’s Summer Festival shirt.

“Okay!” Nagi replied cheerfully before practically skipping back to the group. Sougo wondered if Nagi would really keep their relationship a secret. Nagi was the type that loved gossip, but knew when to keep his mouth shut, he was incredibly loyal to his friends so he had confidence they would be safe.

\-----------------------------

"So what we're you doing with Ryuu-aniki anyway Sou-chan?" Tamaki inquired almost suspiciously as the question drew the curious eye of everyone else in the room. The smaller male didn't like being put on the spot like this and found himself trying to stutter out an excuse when Nagi burst in with an elaborate tale of Sougo asking the ever alluring Ryunosuke how to best handle his darling fans, particularly hinting to his ‘dashing damsel fan’ and cooing over how sexy they must be before finally trailing off to Sougo not wanting to ask the rest of them because he was so very shy and nervous about it and they all have their own worries, but by then everyone had already zoned out.

Which essentially resulted in a response of something akin to 'sure Nagi' but the conversation was promptly dropped. The taller blonde shooting him a quick wink before happily going about his day.

If the embarrassment from secretly dating Ryunosuke didn’t kill him first, Nagi’s knowing winks would.

**Author's Note:**

> @spacedragonarmada.tumblr


End file.
